This project is a Primate Studies Core for a multi-institutional Radiation Countermeasures Consortium.The Core will help conduct studies of drugs that may protect the health of people exposed to radiation, as in the case of a terrorist attack involving a "dirty bomb" or nuclear bomb. Because of the high degree of genetic and functional similarity between nonhuman primates and human beings, this core resource is a critical component of candidate radiation-protective drugs, in an experimental setting under which radiation can be given to healthy subjects (which cannot be done in people). This core will serve programs in Normal Tissue Injury, Bone Marrow Recovery, and Immunity programs. Core investigators have unique skills in the experimental use and clinical medicine of nonhuman primates including irradiation; veterinary medical care and management of bone-marrow-suppressed animals; diseases of primates; pathology of radiation injury; blood testing and hormonal regulation in primates; and adaptation of genetic techniques to the primate model. Core services will include acquisition and maintenance of disease-free primates, exposure of animals to radiation, administration of therapeutic interventions to prevent radiation damage, and clinical and pathologic assessments of treatment outcomes in nonhuman primates, including post-mortem examination and tissue collection and sharing for both baseline characterization of radiation responses and assessment of mitigating interventions. The Core will also provide extensive data management services for primate studies including data sharing.